


Something to Live For

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Sickfic, Sort Of, mentions of disordered eating, oumasai exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: When Shuichi left his room that morning and ran smack into Kokichi, he knew something was off with the supreme leader.----Kokichi isn't feeling too well and Shuichi notices!(Written for Autumn Oumasai 2019 Exchange!)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 440
Collections: Quality Fics





	Something to Live For

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, hello!
> 
> This was written for the Autumn Oumasai 2019 Exchange! This is for recipient #9 and the prompt was anything fluff/angst or hurt/comfort! I hope that this was written to your liking and that you enjoy reading it!

When Shuichi left his room that morning and ran smack into Kokichi, he knew something was off with the supreme leader.

“Oh Saihara-chan…” the purple haired boy mumbled, “Didn’t see you there.”

“Huh? Ouma-kun, are you okay?” Shuichi tilted his head in concern. The supreme leader looked… off. The boy looked very much out of it and his usually alabaster skin was somehow even paler than normal.

“Hmm?” Kokichi looked blankly at the detective for a moment, before breaking into one of his signature grins, “Is Mister Detective concerned for little ol’ me~?”

Shuichi flustered at the other’s sudden change in demeanor, “N-no! I mean yes, but not in a w-weird way, Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi tilted his head in mock confusion as he threw his hands behind his back, “Hm? And now why would it be weird, Shumai?”

Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh, “Just the way you said it! A-and calling me Shumai all the time!”

“Neeheehee! Well don’t you worry, my beloved! I’m perfectly fine! Tip top shape, actually! So you don’t have to worry!” Shuichi could have sworn he saw the boy’s smile falter as he turned on his heel, “Use that time worrying for your beloved space idiot or killer girl or whatever.”

“Wait, Ouma-kun!” Shuichi called out, but the supreme leader had already sped off. Shuichi looked down at his hands and whispered to himself, “But I’m really worried about _you_ …”

* * *

After breakfast, which Kokichi was absent for again, Shuichi decided to explore some of the areas that had opened up after the third trial. Partially because he wanted to examine the new areas in further detail, partially because he wanted to give Kaito and Maki some alone time so he’d stop feeling like such a third wheel, and partially because he was hoping to run into Kokichi once more. The running into Kokichi part was solely due to his strange behavior that morning, and not due to Shuichi’s increasing fascination with the purple haired boy _in the slightest._

And Shuichi did happen to find Kokichi. Just not at all how he expected to find him.

The supreme leader was sprawled out on the floor in front of Shuichi’s newly discovered research lab.

Not moving.

“Ouma-kun?!” Shuichi yelled out, running to the boy.

_He can’t be dead! He just can’t be!_

The detective had flashbacks to before the third trial, and the shock of finding Kokichi bleeding out on the ground. That event had shaken Shuichi more than he realized, and the fear that this time Kokichi wouldn’t smile, wouldn’t say “It’s a lie!” ever again shook him to his core.

So Shuichi reached out, desperately feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it, but it was quickly quashed when he realized that Kokichi was still unconscious on the floor and his body was very _very_ warm. It was obvious that something was very wrong, so Shuichi did the first thing he could think of, which was to pick up the boy in question and carry him to a safer place.

As he hoisted Kokichi up and held him bridal style in his arms, Shuichi couldn’t help but notice how bizarrely easy it was. Sure, he had been training with Kaito and Maki for a while now, but Shuichi still wasn’t strong by any means. So for Kokichi to be this easy to carry, even a boy of his small size, he must have surely been underweight. Shuichi wasn’t quite sure why this bothered him as much as it did, but he made a note to stop by the kitchen and prepare a proper meal for Kokichi once he was awake all the same.

The walk back to the dorms was quick and uneventful, much to Shuichi’s relief. He had no desire to explain to anyone why he was carrying around an unconscious Kokichi Ouma. Once he entered the room he quickly locked the door and placed the supreme leader in the bed. And then he stood uncomfortably nearby as he realized he had no idea what to do next.

So he began spiraling.

_What if he needs medical attention? What if he’s dying? I’m not Kirumi, I don’t know how to help him-_

Shuichi would have continued panicking had he not heard the sputtered coughs of Kokichi as he awoke.

“Ouma-kun!” Shuichi cried as he rushed to the other’s side.

“Sh-shumai?” Kokichi’s eyes fluttered opened as he glanced around the room, “Where are we?”

“My room. You fainted, Ouma-kun. Are you sick?”

“I’m fine,” Kokichi tried to smile, but it looked more like a pained grimace, “If I had known all I had to do to get into Shumai’s bed was fake being sick I would have done it dayyys ago.”

Shuichi frowned, “Ouma. You and I both know you’re not faking. Stop lying and tell me how I can help you.”

“You can let me go. I’m very busy, and as fun as this conversation is, I’ve got things to do,” Kokichi successfully sat up, although it was obvious how draining the movement was for the boy, “That’s a lie though! This conversation was suuuuper boring, actually!” Kokichi turned and swung his feet down to the floor.

“No.”

“Huh?” Kokichi tilted his head at the detective.

“I said no, Ouma-kun. I’m not letting you go. You’re obviously sick, and going out there wouldn’t be safe. You need to rest.” Shuichi gave the supreme leader the most confident stare with conviction that he could muster.

Kokichi glared back, the look of such genuine distain so strong that the detective actually flinched, “Now don’t go getting all assertive now, detective. It’s not what you’re good at. You’re Kaito’s sidekick, so be a good little subordinate and roll over on this. Let. Me. Go.”

“No.”

“Why?” Kokichi let out an exasperated sigh that quickly turned into a coughing fit. The glare persisted, fixed on Shuichi even through the hacking.

“That’s why. Kokichi, you’re vulnerable. Going out there like this,” Shuichi gestured to Kokichi’s weak form, “It would put a target on your back. I… I don’t want anyone else to die.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Oh so this is all for the group’s sake isn’t it, Saihara-chan? Don’t wanna let your treasured friends become the next blackened? What a trusting guy who doesn’t even have faith in his friends _not_ to kill me!”

“Ouma-kun it isn’t that.”

“Well then what is it Sai-hara-chan?” Kokichi lilted.

Shuichi paused looking down at the ground, “I… I don’t want _you_ to die.”

Kokichi’s face went blank, “Huh?”

Shuichi, now blushing furiously, never wished his hat was concealing his face more. He also kind of wished the floor would swallow him up here and now, “I don’t want you to d-die, Ouma-kun. The thought of you dying, it makes me… sad. So please, stay here and rest until you feel better.”

“Saihara-chan…” Kokichi looked down at his hands for a moment. Shuichi had glanced up to see his reaction and as he did he felt those hands on his chest pushing him, hard.

“Ouma-kun?!” Shuichi gasped out in surprise, but Kokichi was already high tailing it to the door.

That was until he faltered and had to lean against the wall to steady himself, his breaths coming out heavy.

“Damn it!” Kokichi cried out, “Not now!” He pounded his fist on the wall a few times before sinking to the floor. Shuichi was immediately at his side.

“Ouma-kun! You can’t even walk. You’re sick, so calm down and rest,” Shuichi looked on with concern as Kokichi again began to stand.

“I can’t rest! There’s no time!” Kokichi was obviously near delirious at this point. His mask utterly gone. “Miu’s… it’s happening tomorrow. I have… I have to prepare...”

“Ouma-kun, what are you talking about?” Shuichi saw the fear and panic in Kokichi’s eyes.

“I- I have to end it! I can’t get sick now!” Kokichi’s teeth clenched as tears began to roll down his face, “It… It can’t go on like this. I have to end…” He trailed off as he again tried to force his body to stand.

“Kokichi stop!” Shuichi shouted, but Kokichi began to rise, anyway. So Shuichi did what he could to stop him.

He pulled the supreme leader into a tight embrace. Kokichi struggled for a moment, before finally settling into the hug, the tears falling faster now.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi stated, unaware of his unconscious switch into first names, “Please. Something is obviously bothering you, but you don’t have to go through it alone. Please. Let me help you.”

“Sh-shumai…” Kokichi sputtered, letting his arms settle around Shuichi’s waist.

“I’m here,” Shuichi smiled as he held the crying boy close, “Now I know you have a lot to do, but you need to rest for now. I can help you with whatever it is tomorrow, okay?”

“Y-you would help me?” Kokichi pulled away from the detective so that he could meet his eyes.

Shuichi smiled as he lifted the small boy into his arms and carried him back to the bed, “Of course. As long as you promise to rest.”

“But,” Kokichi looked away, the tears no longer falling freely and his voice calmer, “What if I’m lying?”

“Well…” Shuichi stared at the supreme leader in his arms, before his sat him down on the bed gently, “I guess I’ll just have to trust you then.”

Kokichi’s face turned bright red at those words, and Shuichi let out an involuntary chuckle. Kokichi didn’t say anything, instead choosing to bury his face in Shuichi’s pillow in embarrassment. As Kokichi hid, Shuichi pulled a chair up next to the bed so that he could watch over the sick boy.

The two sat in silence for a while before Shuichi spoke again, “Ouma-kun…”

“Aww man, and here I was drifting off into the _best_ sleep ever,” Kokichi complained, “But Saihara-chan had to go and ruin it!”

“Ah. I’m sorry. I’ll let you g-get some rest then, I-” Shuichi apologized, a little flustered.

Kokichi giggled, “But that was a lie! How could I sleep with Shumai looming over me like some worried parent?”

“I’m n-not looming!” Shuichi frowned, feeling defensive, “I’m just worried!”

Kokichi turned, meeting the detective’s eyes, a gentle smile crossing his face, “But that was a lie, too. I don’t mind my beloved being here…”

“Ouma-kun…”

As quickly as that rare soft smile had appeared it was gone, replaced by one of Kokichi’s mischievous grins, “But that could be a lie, too of course! Who’s to say? Annnyway, what were you going to say, mister detective?”

Shuichi sighed, “Have you been eating properly, Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi’s face went blank for a moment before Shuichi continued.

“Because I was thinking. You passed out and got sick, you seem so weak, and I never see you in the dining hall. And you were so light when I carried you, Ouma-kun I’m worried about you.”

Kokichi’s face broke out into a wide grin, “That’s it Shuichi, you’ve solved the case!”

Shuichi looked at the other, bewildered. It couldn’t be that easy. “What?”

“The case of why I’m sick! I haven’t had my daily bottle of Panta! You never see me eat because I’m actually a rare type of demon who has to consume a whooooole bottle of Panta every day or else I die!” Kokichi rambled on, his smile growing wider by the second, “Wow you did it, you saved the day! Good thing, too! Now go fetch me a bottle of grape Panta, so I can reach my full demon potential, Shumai! Go! Go!”

“Kokichi,” Shuichi frowned, “That’s obviously a lie.”

Kokichi let out a gasp, “You don’t believe me? I’m hurt Saihara-chan! After you just confessed your undying love to me!”

Shuichi’s face flushed at those words, “T-that’s not what happened! And stop trying to change the subject!”

“Aww my beloved doesn’t love me?” Kokichi let out an overdramatic sigh, “My poor maiden heart! How cruel, Shumai!”

“Ouma-kun!” Shuichi shouted, silencing the other boy, “You haven’t been eating. I’m worried about you. Why… why are you not eating Ouma-kun?”

“You really aren’t messing around today, mister detective,” Ouma-kun let out an annoyed breath, “Well whatever. The reason I’m not eating is because I’ve got more important things to do. Happy?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, “Of course I’m not happy! Ouma-kun, you have to eat!”

Kokichi turned away from the detective, “It doesn’t matter anyway,” was mumbled under his breath.

Shuichi brow furrowed, “Kokichi! Of course it matters! _You_ matter!” He pulled on Kokichi’s shoulder gently until the supreme leader finally faced his way once more, “I don’t have any idea what’s going on, what is affecting you so much, but you matter, Kokichi. You matter…” Shuichi paused, “You matter to me.”

“Shuichi…” Kokichi stared into the detective’s gold-grey eyes for a moment, before lunging, their lips crashing together.

Shuichi’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he closed them, returning the kiss. His arms found Kokichi’s waist, while the supreme leader slung his own around Shuichi’s neck, pulling him closer. The two kissed for what felt like an eternity, but was undoubtedly only seconds. Finally Kokichi pulled away.

“S-sorry,” Kokichi stammered, “I didn’t mean… I bet you don’t feel the same way b-”

Shuichi leaned in and pressed his lips on Kokichi’s own once more before pulling back a moment later, “I do. Feel the same way, I mean.” Kokichi’s eyes widened in genuine shock. “You matter to me, Kokichi. That’s why I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Kokichi eyed him for a long time before he whispered, “I really did just get focused on… stuff. That’s why I haven’t been eating. There’s just been more important things going on…”

Shuichi sighed, pulling the supreme leader into a hug, which the purple haired boy immediately melted into, “I know. We’re in a killing game. It’s definitely stressful, but you still need to take care of yourself, Kokichi. Otherwise, how are you going to get out of here? How are you going to get back to your family, or friends, or… your organization?”

Kokichi stayed silent for several moments, before speaking in the tiniest voice. A whisper that sounded so small and so terrified, “What if there’s nothing left to go back to, Shuichi?”

“We just have to have hope, Kokichi,” Shuichi ran his fingers through the supreme leader’s hair in a comforting gesture, “I know those motive videos we saw were scary, but-”

“No,” Kokichi mumbled, barely able to choke out the words, “Shumai, what would you do if you had nothing to live for? Nothing to go back to? If this was all there was?”

Shuichi pulled back from Kokichi to look into his eyes, so scared and filled with tears. He needed to be strong for him, “Well… I don’t think all of those questions apply.”

“Huh?”

Shuichi continued, “If there was nothing to go back to, if this was all there was, I would be devastated of course. I’d be heartbroken that my uncle and friends weren’t waiting for me… But having nothing to live for… I don’t think either of us need to worry about that… when we have each other.”

Kokichi’s face turned bright red as his expression blanked. Shuichi’s soon followed as he realized what he just said.

“Oh. OH. God that was so cheesy, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I just said that, o-”

He was cut off with lips on his own, as Kokichi practically tackled him in a kiss. The purple haired boy pulled away and smiled, “I… thought it was sweet.”

“You did?” Shuichi flushed an even deeper shade of red.

“Yeah,” Kokichi smirked, “And you know what? I’m starving! So go get me some food, my cheesy, love sick detective! I want a 5 course meal, with lots of dessert and tons of Panta, STAT!”

“Okay…” Shuichi grinned in return, “My beloved.”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi turned absolutely beet red as Shuichi used his own words against him. He finally turned away with a huff, “Jeez it sounds so corny when _you_ say it! I hate it.”

Shuichi placed a kiss on the supreme leader’s forehead as he stood to go retrieve some food for Kokichi.

“Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I started a new job and the transition from old to new has been stressful, so that's the main reason why I haven't been posting lately. (Although various other life stuff has been popping up here and there as well, because of course :P) Anyways, I don't work weekends for this new job, so my hope is that I will start posting more consistently during the weekends! (And finally updating Inner Workings again, because I've been really slacking there, so sorry! >_<)


End file.
